guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Weapon modifier
Weapon modifiers are inherent effects which, unlike weapon upgrades and inscriptions, cannot be salvaged. Availability Inherent weapon modifiers are only found on loot from the Prophecies and Factions campaigns and from the Realms of the Gods, as well as most collector and weaponsmith items in all campaigns. All other items have had these modifiers replaced by inscriptions. This includes PvP weapons crafted through the PvP Equipment window, where only inscriptions that you have unlocked are available. Martial weapons may have up to one modifier, while caster weapons and offhand weapons may have up to two modifiers. In addition to the modifiers listed here, blue weapons can also have the "Improved sale value" modifier, improving its merchant sale price, and the "highly salvageable" modifier, increasing salvage yields from that item. Weapons will not come with more than one modifier for a particular property, even if the modifiers have different requirements. For example, you will not find a focus with both Armor +5 (while Health is over 50%) and Armor +10 (vs Giants), nor will you find a wand with both Energy +5 (while hexed) and Energy +15, Energy regeneration -1. The only exception to this rule are received physical damage modifiers on shields. Weapons from collectors in high-level areas will have the maximum values for modifiers, making them the equivalent of dropped rare weapons. Note that some crafter, collector, and quest reward items can come with strange or otherwise unattainable modifiers, which are not listed here. Available modifiers All common modifiers are listed here, grouped by item type. The equivalent inscription, if it exists, is given in the table, otherwise it is noted as "n/a" (not available). If a modifier cannot be found on a certain rarity of item, it is likewise marked "n/a", otherwise the available range for that rarity is listed. Martial weapons Axes, Bows, Hammers, Swords, Daggers, Scythes, and Spears may have at most one modifier. Scythes and Spears with modifiers (instead of an inscription slot) are only available from certain collectors and weaponsmiths. #Energy -5 weapons are used by casters to "hide" energy. It is effective against energy denial in PvP and can also save energy when using energy-draining spells such as Rebirth. #Unconditional Damage +xx% weapons were previously created through the abuse of an exploit. Also, it is rumored that some weapons that dropped during the first few weeks of gameplay "lost" their negative modifier (such as -5 energy or -10 armor while attacking) and thus became unconditional. #Martial weapons with the halves skill recharge of spells (Chance: 10%) modifier are only available from Weaponsmiths in Nightfall. Caster weapons Blue and purple staves and wands may have at most one modifier, and gold staves and wands may have up to two modifiers. Inscribable wands can always take two modifiers (inscription and wrapping), while inscribable staves can always take three modifiers (inscriptions, head, and wrapping). #Halves Casting Time (HCT) and Halves Skill Recharge (HSR) modifiers from multiple equipped items (e.g. wand + focus/shield) stack multiplicatively. Two HCT 20% items result in a 32% chance to HCT (when one modifier "kicks in" but not the other giving 0.2*0.8 + 0.8*0.2 = 0.32), plus a 4% chance to Quarter Casting Time (when both modifiers "kick in" giving 0.2*0.2 = 0.04). Skill recharge reduction is capped at 50% from multiple sources, so two HSR 20% mods simply result in a 36% chance to HSR (if both modifiers kick in, you still only get halved skill recharge so chance to HSR = 32% + 4% = 36%). #Duration reduction modifiers have been found for all conditions except Burning and Cracked Armor. Equivalent inscriptions are only available on offhand items, not on weapons. Shields and focus items Blue and purple shields and focus items may have at most one modifier, and gold shields and focus items may have at most two modifiers. Inscribable versions can always take two modifiers (inscription and handle for shields, inscription and core for foci). #While these bonuses state "attacks", they actually are effective against all sources of damage of that damage type. #The damage type can be any single damage type from either physical or elemental damage; that is, it can be Cold, Earth, Fire, Lightning, Blunt, Piercing, or Slashing damage. Equivalent inscriptions are available for each of these damage types. #Focus items will only have a +1 modifier for caster attributes as listed below. Shields can have +1 for caster attributes as well as Strength, Tactics, Command and Motivation (although these last four attributes are believed to only be available for the shield's own attribute). #Shields can have two "Received physical damage" modifiers with the following conditions: while in a stance, while enchanted, and while hexed. The two modifiers will stack if both conditions are met. A shield with "Received physical damage -x (Chance: 10-20%)" cannot have another "Received physical damage" modifier. Possible attributes and species Attributes The following attributes have been noted for "Halves skill recharge," "Halves casting time," or "<attribute> +1 (10-20% chance)": * Warrior - Strength1, Tactics1, Swordsmanship2, Hammer Mastery2 * Monk - Divine Favor, Healing Prayers, Protection Prayers, Smiting Prayers * Necromancer - Soul Reaping3, Blood Magic, Curses, Death Magic * Mesmer - Fast Casting4 Domination Magic, Illusion Magic, Inspiration Magic * Elementalist - Energy Storage5, Air Magic, Earth Magic, Fire Magic, Water Magic * Ritualist - Spawning Power, Channeling Magic, Communing, Restoration Magic * Assassin - Dagger Mastery6 * Paragon - Command7, Motivation7 #Strength and Tactics modifiers are only available on warrior shields, which means that only the " +1 (Chance:10-20%)" modifier is available for those attributes. #Swordsmanship and Hammer Mastery modifiers are available as a sword/hammer haft, which means that only the " +1 (Chance:10-20%)" modifier is available for this attribute. #The only items with Soul Reaping modifiers are Kkraz's Indulgence and Grim Cestas from some Tyrian collectors including Ornhelm Brightaxe and Rylan Paval. #The only items with Fast Casting modifiers are Phi's Wisdom and Inscribed Chakrams from some Tyrian collectors including Uderit Ignis and Trego Stonebreaker. #The only items with Energy Storage modifiers are Earth Scrolls from some Tyrian collectors including Mag Ironwall and Kraviec the Cursed. #Dagger Mastery modifier is available as a dagger handle, which means that only the " +1 (Chance:10-20%)" modifier is available for this attribute. #Command and Motivation modifiers are only available on paragon shields, which means that only the " +1 (Chance:10-20%)" modifier is only available for those attributes. Species There are "Armor +4-10 vs <species>" modifiers available for Charr, Demons, Dragons, Dwarves, Giants, Ogres, Plants, Skeletons, Tengu, Trolls, and Undead. Every "Armor +4-10 vs <species>" has a corresponding species slaying upgrade. Category:Glossary